LoveImpossible
by machinger5
Summary: Love Impossible: The action filled sequel to "I love you, I love you too"! Zach and Cammie finally have love without complications. Or so they thought. On a special night after Zach and Cammie's prom, Zach tries to propose, but is interrupted by a crash. What happened? Stay tuned to find out! (Hint: There is going to be a very unhappy Zachary.) Normal, no spies!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry guys! I know I haven't made the sequel and you guys have been waiting forever... but I have been busy with school prep, band practice, piano, art lessons, church choir, and a ton of other stuff. I know it's no excuse! I really am sincerely sorry! Here's the summary! Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't write it last story, I didn't think it was necessary! I mean, I'm obviously not Ally Carter! :)**

Love=Impossible: The action filled sequel to "I love you, I love you too"! Zach and Cammie finally have love without complications. Or so they thought. On a special night after Zach and Cammie's prom, Zach tries to propose, but is interrupted by a crash. What happened? Stay tuned to find out! (Hint: There is going to be a very unhappy Zachary.) Normal, no spies!

Previously on "I love you, I love you, too": _"They accepted it." I whispered my head in his chest._

_"Really?" he asked as he picked me up and spun me around in the air._

_"Yeah!" I said spinning._

_We hugged for a while. Looks like my fairytale finally had its happy ending. I loved Zach more than life. And I know he would do anything for me._

3 months later

Cammie POV

"Hey want to get out of here?" Zach asked me. We were finally at prom. It was like he read my mind. I don't like crowded spaces.

"Sure." I replied as he smiled, grabbed my hand and lead me to a gazebo in the outskirts of town. It was decorated with lights, and flowers. I gasped and whipped around to face Zach. "Did you do this?" I whispered.

"Yep" he said popping the "p". I ran over to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks, Zachy." I said.

"Don't call me _Zachy._" he said. I laughed at him and he lead me to the seat. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. He closed in the gap between us, and I melted into him. As he deepened the kiss, I let out a moan. He chuckled. He traced the bottom of my lower lip, asking for entrance. I refused and this time, _he _moaned. I chuckled and opened. When we finally pulled away, I didn't realize that we had been here so long. I melted into his embrace, and after a while, he pulled away.

Zach POV

This is it. I'm gonna propose to Cammie. I love her with all my heart, and even more. I pull away from her and fumble for the ring.

"Ummm... Cammie..." I said still fumbling

"What?" she said looking scared. "Are you going to break up with me?" she said.

"NO! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" I screamed.

"Phew." she said. "So..."

"Oh...Cammie, I love you with all my heart and want to know if-"

CRAAASSSSSHHHHHH! We heard a big crash. I can't believe this. In my one special night. Right when I'm about to get on one knee. This is the most hectic thing that has EVER happened to me. I mean, what was that?

"What was that?" Cammie asked. She read my mind.

CRRRAAASSSSHHHHHHHH!

"I don't know. But we're about to find out!" I said as we ran together towards the school. My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me.

**A/N: What made Zach's jaw drop? What was the crash from? Stay tuned to find out! Shoutouts go to **loveliveLOL **for her amazing story **Undercover**! Go read it! And to **kaitlin1198 **for her amazing story** The Summer Like No Other**! And one more, **pretty-lies-ugly-truth **for her amazing story, **Part of Your Game**! Thanks for reading my ahmazing fans! TTYL!**

**:) ~machinger5~ :)**


	2. That's your Mom?

**A/N: **

**Sup? Just so we get this out of the way, I'm not one for suspense. So... when I post, you will probably be getting at least 2 chapters that day. I'm thinking 3 for today. Maybe 4. My last story of this series had a TON of Zammie, but was a little bit, well... dull. And this one is way more interesting! I promise! Thanks my ahmazing fans!**

_Previously on "LoveImpossible":_

"_I don't know. But we're about to find out!" I said as we ran together towards the school. My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me._

Zach POV

My jaw dropped at the sight in front of me. My mother, Catherine Goode, was standing in the middle of the stage. She had a warped bubble around her, protecting her from all harm. She had used her scepter, (probably one of the stolen ones) to zap the middle of the dance floor, and teens were scattered all over the gym.

"Ahhh, Zachary..." she said evily, "I was wondering where you and little miss were..."

"Leave him alone!" Cammie shouted.

"No... Cammie... that's my...umm..mom"

"WHAT?/!" she screamed.

"I've had enough of this. I'm going to kill you both now." My mother said yawning.

"Kill me! Don't kill Cammie! Please!" I begged.

"Now... why would I ever do that? It brings _twice _as much pleasure to kill _two _human beings."

"I'm your son!"

"Never cared about that in the past, now did I?" she seethed as she zapped in our direction. I picked up Cammie and threw her across the room. Luckily, she landed gracefully.

"Zach!" she screamed for me.

"Sorry, babygirl, I love you!" I said as the light beam coming from my mom's scepter hit the floor. I remember falling, and then everything went black.

Cammie POV

I rushed to Zach. He still had a pulse.

"You will pay for that." I seethed as I lunged for a large sword hanging on the wall in honor of our Titan mascot.

"Oh...the girlfriend scares me oh so much... Zach couldn't have found a better pick than you!" That was it. I was going to _kill _her. Zach's mom or not. I lunged for her, and she popped out of her bubble with her own sword. I fought. I slung it at her and stabbed her in her thigh. She screamed in agony. She lunged for me but I ducked and blocked it. As I ducked, I stabbed her in the stomach. She fell in pain. Then she stopped breathing. I did it! I looked at Zach. He was now awake and staring at me with his jaw on the floor.

"How did you do that?"

"That's not the question. The question is, why didn't you tell me your mom is a villian?"

"Because she's not."

"Then what is she?"

" I really don't know how to explain it."

"Well, you can explain it later. Everyone's starting to wake up." as everyone woke up, Zach spoke up.

"Hey, everybody. I know you are probably all wondering what just happened here. I will explain later. Go home and lock your doors. And stay with your date. Don't go anywhere by yourself." he said. As everyone started to leave, he smirked at me, and said, "Where to? Your house or mine?"

"Definitly yours." I replied. He smiled and took my hand.

When we arrived at his house, I asked "So, howcome you told me both your parents are dead, when your mom is really that thing?"

"I was scared that you'd be scared away." he whispered.

"Oh, Zachy, how could I be scared away?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss me, but instead smirked and whispered, "Never call me _Zachy_, ever again." I pushed him away and fake pouted.

"Come on, grumpy pants, let's get you to bed." he said with a smile.

We both laid down in bed, and got comfortable.

"You know... I _am _on my birth control." I smiled at him.

"I was hoping you would say that." He said as he put his mouth on mine. I reached for the hem of his shirt, and so did he.

It went like that, for the rest of the night.

**A/N: hey guys! I bet you can tell, the sequel is gonna have way more Zammie than the last! So..goode? Bad? I want to hear from yall! R&R!**

**Shoutouts:**

User: Story:

**A Runner At Heart – Love Means Facing Your Biggest Fears, And Trusting**

**truesoul10-After a storm comes a Rainbow**

**oasisdreamer- New Beginning**

**LoveZach07-The Engagement**

**ThePennedParadox—Lights, Camera, Goode!**

**Thanks to my ahmazing fans!**

**:) ~machinger5~ :)**


	3. The Pool Party

**A/N: Hey guys! Due to writer's block, I didn't update yesterday! So sorry! I'll try to get 2 chapters up today! I hope you are enjoying it so far! Review or pm me ideas so I can get more chapters up more often! :)**

Cammie POV

My eyes fluttered open to green ones staring back at me.

"Hey, Zachy." I whispered. He groaned and I giggled.

"You, babe, are going to pay for that." he said.

"How?"

"Never mind. We are going to a pool party at Grant's house tonight. Grant's date is Bex, Macey's going with Nick, and Jonas is bringing some girl he met named Liz." he said.

"Great!"

I snuggled into him and he kissed my forehead. After a while, we got up and got dressed.

"You think anyone got hurt?" I asked.

"Nah... You handled it."

"Really?"

"Yup." he said as he came over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said, truthfully.

50 MINTUTES LATER...

Zach POV

Okay... New plan... I propose to Cammie at the pool party tonight. I hope it works this time. I mean... my mom has always tried to ruin my life, but does she have to ruin my _love _life? I mean I adore Cammie. And it seems she loves me. But.. the question is.. Is my mom really dead?

2 HOURS BEFORE THE POOL PARTY

Cammie POV

I really love Zach. But... I don't want to ruin us by telling him I'm ready for more. I mean, we've been dating since 10th grade. Well, I called Macey over to help me get ready for the pool party, and Bex tagged along. So now, I'm dealing with which bikini I should wear, should I wear waterproof make-up, those flip-flops aren't cute enough, etc. I get tired of this everytime I go out with Zach.

But it was totally worth it to see what I looked like after they finished. Macey had gone with a natural look, and my pink with purple chevrons bikini. Then Bex put a purple Hawaiin flower in my hair, and My flip-flops had pink and purple stripes. I was truly amazed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed. I loved it.

"You're welcome!" They said at the same time. I heard a car honk outside. Zach was here. I put my favorite pink dress on, and headed out.

"See you there!" Macey and Bex called.

"Hey Zach!" I said as I pecked him on the lips.

"Hey, babe." He said. I knew he was up to something from the tone of his voice.

"Whay are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said and chuckled.

"Fine." I said.

When we got there, he walked around and opened my door.

"Hey Grant!" He said as we reached Grant and Bex.

"Hey dude." Grant replied.

"Nice date." Zach said.

"Thanks." he said as Bex pulled him into a lip-locked, tongue action kiss, and he returned the kiss with just as much force. Zach and I literally had to pull them away.

"Really, Bex?" I said. She shrugged. Then the party officially began.

**A/N: Hey guys! Again! So... again... due to writer's block this is all I can give you! Sorry! So, pm me or review so I can get some more ideas!**

** :) ~ZachGoodeIsMyBou~ :)**


	4. The Proposal

Chapter 4

**A/N: So so so so so so so sorry guys! You probably want to kill me... I mean, I have a ton of excuses... but I'm not gonna bore you with them, so on with the story!**

**Zach: Yeah... **yawn**... I really don't want to hear it.**

**Me: Why are you so impossible?**

**Zach: You love it.**

**Cammie: Zach... no flirting...**

**Zach: Come on, Cam!**

**Me: Cammie's right...**

**Cammie: Watch it! Zach can only get corrected by me...**

**Zach: Someone's jealous...**

**Cammie: Oh, shut it Zach!**

**Zach: **smirk** On with the story!**

Cammie POV

The rest of the night was fun... Zach is acting kind of weird though... like he's nervous... Well, it was still fun, we made out, like all night, and then went swimming for a little more, Zach threw me in the pool, which I beat him up over. (It didn't hurt him though. BIG biceps...)

After the party Zach took me to his house... and we changed back into clothes. He took me to a restraunt and then we started driving. He kept driving and driving, and each time I thought he was going ot stop, he didn't. He finally stopped at a waterfront. It was beautiful. We were sitting on the side of the water when he asked me a bizarre question.

"Cammie, you know I love you right?" he said nervously.

"Well, duh..." I replied. He let out a small chuckle.

"And... do you love me?" Now _this _was weird.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Would you do something for me?"

"What is it?" I asked. Was he breaking up with me? This is the second time I've thought this in the last week.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I blurted.

"I already told you... last time... I will _never _do that."

"Then what is it?" When he got down on one knee, I almost fainted. I mean, was this really happening to me?

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I love you with all of my heart, and want to be with you forever. Cam, will you marry me?" I broke out in sobs.

"Yes!" He hugged me tight, and wouldn't let me go. When he did, our lips locked.

"I love you, Zach." I said.

"I love you too, my princess."

We hugged some more, and then finally left and I didn't even notice I had a ring on my finger, and that Zach was now my fiance... I mean, this _huge _change happened _that _fast.

Zach POV

She said yes. She said yes. She said yes. She's going to marry me! I sound like a girl. But still, she's going to marry me!

We arrived at my house, and we went upstairs and changed. She snuggled in next to me, and I turned her head with my head with my hand, and put my mouth on hers, we moved together perfectly, like we were made for each other. I loved the feeling I got when I was with Cammie. Except, now the feeling was more alive... It was perfect, until the window burst. I couldn't believe who was standing there.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chappy, I'll will be using some ideas from you guys... I just had to get the proposal out of the way first. And, as always, R&R! **

**:) ~machinger5~ :)**

**P.S. Yeppers! Back to the old pen name! Didn't particually like the old one!**


	5. A Way To Ruin A Moment

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I havent been on here in a while! My internet was down, so I had to wait!**

**Zach: Excuses, Excuses...**

**Me: It's true!**

**Zach: Maybe for once, you could update on time.**

**Me: Sorry! I'm busy!**

**Zach: Yeah, we've heard that one before...**

**Cammie: Hush up, Zach.**

**Zach: You want me to tease you?**

**Cammie: Ugg, you are impossible.**

**Me: I know right? On with the story!**

Zach POV

It was perfect, until the window burst. I couldn't believe who was standing there. My mom, in a jet black suit, with a smirk on her face.

"Thought you killed me didn't you?" she said menacingly.

"Are you serious? Ready to ruin my special moment again? It hasn't even been a week!" I screeched at her.

"Sorry, my boy. But torturing you is just so much fun!"

"But I'm your son!"

"Like I said before, have I ever cared about this in the past?"

"I'm ashamed to call you mom."

"You just made my day! That's what I was shooting for!"

I growled, unwrapped myself from Cammie, and lunged for her. I could hear a faint "NOO, ZACH!" in the back ground, but it was too late. She zapped me with a scepter, and everything went black.

Cammie POV

As he hit the ground, I ran to him. He still had pulse, but a very weak one. I new I needed to get him to the hospital. I picked him up, and started for the door with the keys, when she said, "Where do you think you're going with my son?" I growled.

"To save his life. And he's not you're son." she snickered.

"I gave birth to him."

"But, are you really a mom, or a murderer?" I said, and I left the room, leaving her opened mouthed.

TIME SKIP

Zach POV

_She was going to kill me. Before my wedding. She zapped at me and said, "Zach, Zach, wake up. Are you awake?" Huh? Am I awake?_

My eyes fluttered open to a frightened Cammie towering over me.

"Good, I thought you were dead. You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be."

"Kay"

"I was scared Zach, why did you lunge at her like that?"

"Because, Cammie. When we got interrupted by that crash at the gazebo, I was going to propose. All my life, she comes in at the worst moments, and ruins them. It's like she doesn't even care about me. Wait, she doesn't..." I murmered as I tried to get up.

"Zach, wait. Don't get up." she whispered, pushing me back down.

"Why?"

"Because, you've bruised an artery, and have a concussion. You're too weak to stand."

"Darn Mom."

"Zachary Goode! Even if she's evil, you do not talk about moms that way!"

"That's something you don't hear out of most women."

"Oh, shut it, Zach."

"Come on. I can tell you want to laugh."

"Zach... what am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm... kiss me?"

"Zach!"

"Hey! You walked yourself right into that one."

"Ugg!"

"Are you constipated? We're in a hospital. I'm sure they have Miralax"

"Zach that was a sound of indignation. Not constipation."

"Indi-who now?"

"Ha! That's what I thought."

I gazed into her eyes. I really love her. Even if she is kinda strict.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, you big clown!"

"Hey, let's not go crazy now, I'm not the one who's going around with my hair like that." I said in a high pitched voice.

"Zach, don't do that, ever again."

"Whatever you say, doll." I said in the same high pitched voice.

Cammie POV

"I said don't do that."

"I know. That's why I did it."

"Why do you try to annoy me?"

"Because it makes it better when I do this." He said as he leaned up, and planted his lips on mine. I got over him, and he deepened the kiss. I love him. That's all that matters.


End file.
